


WTF Mystrade 2021: спецквест (драббл, 2 мини)

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 10





	WTF Mystrade 2021: спецквест (драббл, 2 мини)

**Название** : Под сенью Короны  
**Автор** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер** : драббл (827 слов)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи** : Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд, коронавирус  
**Категория** : слэш  
**Рейтинг** : PG-13  
**Задание** : «Законы, запреты, правила, табу»  
**Задание** : «Катастрофы, эпидемии»  
**Краткое содержание:** В Великобритании эпидемия COVID-19. Британское правительство принимает закон о всеобщей самоизоляции. Но полиция не обязана сидеть дома. К немалому огорчению правительства.  
**Примечание** : навеяно сообщением, которое Gov.UK разослало 24 марта всем жителям Великобритании.  
[Сообщение](https://wtf2021.diary.ru/p220508778.htm?oam#more2)  
**Размещение:** Запрещено без разрешения автора.  
**Для голосования** : #. WTF Mystrade 2021 — «Под сенью Короны»  
  
— Даже не думай!  
  
Грег в раздражении отшвырнул телефон, на который минуту назад пришло сообщение, подписанное Gov.UK. Гласившее, что все жители Великобритании обязаны оставаться дома под угрозой солидного штрафа.  
  
— И о чем я не должен думать? — Майкрофт, лениво развалившийся в кресле, ухмыльнулся. — Закон одинаков для всех, мой дорогой. В эти дни на службу ходят только медики и полицейские патрули. Даже я буду работать из дома.  
  
Он многозначительно окинул взглядом собственную домашнюю одежду, которую даже не подумал сменить на обычный костюм-тройку.  
  
— Вот именно: полицейские! — окончательно вспылил Лестрейд. — Я — полицейский! И не собираюсь...  
  
— Я сказал: полицейские патрули, — ровным голосом напомнил Майкрофт. — А ты не патрульный, ты — старший инспектор. Прочитай новый указ правительства внимательно. Гражданам разрешается выходить из дома только в двух случаях: в магазин или аптеку — либо один раз в день на пробежку, зарядку или покататься на велосипеде. В одиночестве либо с теми, с кем они живут. И не собираться компаниями больше двух человек. Патрульные как раз будут следить, чтобы это правило соблюдалось. И где ты тут видишь работу для себя?  
  
— Думаешь, что изоляция граждан в одночасье избавит Лондон от преступлений? Что люди перестанут убивать друг друга только потому, что их заперли дома без права выйти? Наоборот, это может привести к взрыву насилия!  
  
— В этом случае едва ли понадобится привлекать отдел по особо тяжким преступлениям, — спокойно парировал Холмс. — Бытовые преступления расследуют местные полицейские участки.  
  
Он вздохнул и поправил тонкие очки без оправы, наградив Лестрейда строгим взглядом.  
— К тому же _моя_ безопасность — приоритет для страны. И мой партнёр не может подвергать себя риску заражения, потому что в этом случае я тоже могу заболеть.  
  
Это был, что называется, удар ниже пояса. Грег знал, сколь важной фигурой для британской политики был Майкрофт. Но даже не будь это так... даже будь Холмс простым смертным, представить себе, что он может заразиться и умереть...  
  
— Ясно. — Лестрейд хмуро кивнул. — Ты прав, конечно. Тебя нельзя подвергать ни малейшему риску.  
  
— Значит, ты прислушаешься к голосу разума? — с надеждой спросил Холмс. — Все отчеты будут отправляться тебе по электронной почте, ты вполне мог бы работать удаленно.  
  
— Нет, не мог бы, — отрезал Грег.  
  
— Но ты сказал...  
  
— Я сказал: твоя безопасность превыше всего, — повторил Лестрейд. — Но я — полицейский, Майкрофт. И не могу сидеть дома, когда долг требует от меня помочь разобраться с возникшим кризисом. А значит, я немедленно собираю вещи и возвращаюсь в свою квартиру, чтобы не принести ненароком этот вирус в твой дом.  
  


***

  
  
— Упрямец! Какой же ты упрямец!  
  
Майкрофт, забыв о своей обычной солидности, метался по особняку, вымещая злость на предметах интерьера. Жертвами его раздражения уже сделались ваза династии Мин и инкрустированный перламутром антикварный столик, ранее принадлежавший Людовику XIII. Обломки дорогущих безделушек усеивали раритетный турецкий ковёр, но легче не становилось.  
  
Хорошо ещё, что неподобающего поведения одного из первых лиц в государстве никто не видел. Охрана дежурила за пределами дома, приходящая прислуга была распущена на время карантина — никто не смел подвергать риску драгоценное здоровье Майкрофта Холмса.  
  
А Грегори съехал неделю назад. И с энтузиазмом хватался за каждое расследование, даже не проходившее по его отделу: большинство старших полицейских офицеров подчинились правительственному распоряжению и сидели по домам, координируя работу подчиненных по телефону.  
  
Вчера Лестрейд разбирался с придурками, решившими, вопреки карантину, устроить вечеринку с барбекю в одном из парков. Сегодня разгребал жалобы от держателей банковских карт: изоляция активизировала мошенников, удаленно воровавших деньги с чужих счетов. Слишком многие, опасаясь выходить из дома, заказывают все необходимое через интернет. И платят картами. Какой простор для желающих по-тихому присвоить чужие деньги!  
  
Но разве Грег должен этим заниматься? Не его отдел, слишком мелко для него... Вот только поди ему объясни!  
  
Майкрофт упал в кресло, созерцая собственноручно устроенный разгром. Неделя в одиночестве полностью лишила его моральных сил. А постоянная тревога сводила с ума: Лестрейд рисковал ежеминутно, а его всесильный партнёр совсем никак не мог этому помешать!  
  
А ведь, казалось, он так хорошо все спланировал. Приказ о полной изоляции был его детищем. И за него пришлось бороться с недоумками, вещающими о гражданских правах и свободах, об ущербе для бизнеса и о том, что выплаты компенсаций всем, чьи финансовые интересы пострадали от вынужденного закрытия на карантин, нанесут серьёзный удар по бюджету страны. Премьер твердил, что не желает войти в историю как глава правительства, закрывшего бары, концертные площадки, театры и музеи — и лишившего всю нацию удовольствий. «Тогда вы станете премьером, убившим людей!» — осек его Майкрофт.  
  
И вопрос был решён. Изоляция утверждена, обыватели сидели по домам, беспокоясь о собственном здоровье.  
  
Но что толку, если все усилия Майкрофта не смогли защитить самого дорогого человека? Упрямый Лестрейд категорически не желал быть запертым дома, в безопасности. Он жаждал действия, и это вызывало у его партнера ужас и бессильную злость одновременно.  
  
— У Грегори отменное здоровье, — в который раз повторил себе Майкрофт. — Даже если он заболеет, то, скорее всего, не фатально. Вирус опасен только для стариков и людей с ослабленным иммунитетом.  
  
«Например, полицейских, которые забывают про сон и нормальное питание, проводя сутки на работе! — тоскливо отзывался внутренний голос. — Грегори в группе риска, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать!»  
  
Оставалось лишь скрестить пальцы, надеясь, что эпидемия скоро закончится. И что люди, решившие принять ее удар на себя, будут достаточно удачливы.  
  
**Название:** Готовность к переменам  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер:** мини (1 098)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанр:** романс, юмор  
**Задание** : «Законы, запреты, правила, табу»  
**Примечание** : Упомянутые в тексте законы действительно есть в Великобритании и до сих пор действуют.  
**Краткое содержание:** Грег оказался на курсах повышения квалификации и решил блеснуть своими знаниями юриспруденции перед Майкрофтом, но только он понятия не имел, как партнер на это отреагирует.  
**Размещение:** Запрещено без разрешения автора.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2021 — «Готовность к переменам»  
  
Грегори Лестрейд проснулся в плохом настроении. Вернее — в очень-очень плохом. Бросив взгляд на ежедневник в телефоне, он лишь вздохнул. Еще два дня. Два гребанных дня, которые нужно продержаться на долбанных курсах повышения квалификации. Лестрейд ненавидел эти мерзопакостные мероприятия, проходить которые его обязывали едва ли не каждый год. Нет, конечно, случалось оказаться на интересной лекции или семинаре, обсудить насущные проблемы полицейской работы, но в этом году звезды не сошлись, и Грег вот уже третий день пытался не храпеть на нудных лекциях о реформе законодательства. Слушать светил юриспруденции можно было только первые десять минут, после — мозги Грега наглухо вязли в малопонятной терминологии.  
  
А еще внутренний голос то и дело ехидно комментировал очередную бравурную речь о необходимости принятия того или иного закона или пробелах правового регулирования в той или иной области.  
  
«Ну-ну, умники, ни хрена от вас не зависит. Время только тратите», — злорадствовал внутренний голос, ведь кому, как не Лестрейду было знать кто в этой стране принимает законы. Это для народа и мирового сообщества все делалось с учетом демократических и прочих процедур, а на самом деле — как хотел Майкрофт Холмс, так и получалось.  
  
Но, как оказалось, среди бесчисленного количества норм права затесались те, после прочтения которых Лестрейд понятия не имел, что ему делать — плакать или истерично ржать. Грег и подумать не мог, что будучи полицейским когда-нибудь скажет такое: но местами законы были тупыми!  
  
— Ты, я вижу, не в духе? — поинтересовался Майкрофт, когда Грег вошел на кухню и чуть резче, чем обычно, включил кофеварку.  
  
— Да, сегодня опять торчать на этой идиотской лекции! — ответил Лестрейд, втайне мечтая, чтобы в Лондоне объявился какой-нибудь Джек-потрошитель и можно было бы на законных основаниях слинять с наискучнейшего мероприятия. — Да на кой черт это нужно?  
  
— Я бы сказал, что знания в области законодательной инициативы и техники…  
  
— Майкрофт, — Грег перебил его и плюхнулся напротив партнера, — ну на что мне это, если законы как были тупыми, так и остались? И я вынужден так или иначе контролировать их соблюдение.  
  
— Прости, но ты сказал: «тупые законы»? — неподдельно изумился Майкрофт.  
  
— Ну да, тупые. — Грег пододвинул к себе тарелку со скорлупкой от яйца — завтрака Майкрофта. — Вот скажи, ты с какой стороны яйцо разбиваешь? — Он вытащил скорлупу и принялся ее рассматривать.  
  
— А это имеет значение? — насторожился Майкрофт.  
  
— Имеет. — Грег с трудом скрыл довольную улыбку. — Вот ты, Майкрофт Холмс, самый настоящий преступник! Ты неправильно разбил яйцо!  
  
— Неправильно? — Внутреннее Грег уже вовсю улыбался, видя озадаченное выражение лица Майкрофта.  
  
— Да! Ты разбил его с острой стороны, а законом Эдуарда Шестого это делать запрещено! Вот ты знал, что такая ахинея до сих пор действует у нас в стране?  
  
— Эм… — Холмс моргнул: приходилось признать, что даже ему не все известно о хитросплетениях юриспруденции.  
  
— А еще хочешь? — Грег вошел во вкус. — Вот когда ремонтировали нашу лондонскую квартиру — доски строители как таскали? По тротуару, не так ли? Так вот, в Лондоне это незаконно! А ты знал, что с тобой под одной крышей постоянно находится рецидивистка? — Лестрейд решил не униматься. — Когда миссис Джейкобс делает тут уборку, она обычно вытряхивает коврик из прихожей на улице. А делать это можно только до восьми утра! Сколько раз в неделю она нарушает закон? Два раза, Майкрофт! А помнишь на мой день рождения, когда я наконец-то затащил тебя в паб посидеть с парнями из отдела, мы пели Happy Birthday? Так вот, мы там все, и ты в том числе, нарушили закон — оказывается ее нельзя петь на публике! Ну как тебе такие законы? Они все действуют! Ахинея же!  
  
— Ну в некоторых случаях, — осторожно сказал Майкрофт, — я должен с тобой согласиться… Этот вопрос требует некоторой корректировки.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что отменишь эти законы? Согласен, что это бред? И ладно бы только эти, есть еще круче! Странно, что весь мир потешается над Америкой с их «запрещено рыбачить, сидя на верблюде», а не над нами.  
  
— А что ты еще считаешь «ахинеей», Грегори? — с деловитым видом поинтересовался Холмс.  
  
— Ты что, серьезно возьмешься за наведение порядка? — удивился Грег.  
  
— А почему бы и нет? У меня сегодня-завтра не очень напряженные дни, так что время будет.  
  
— Кхм… — Грег ощутил некоторую неловкость от того, что вдруг его утреннее ворчание получило такие последствия. — Ну, вот если так подумать, то как тебе то, что в Лондоне запрещено перемещаться на такси, если болеешь чумой? Двадцать первый век, Майкрофт, какая чума?!  
  
— Самая простая, Грегори, в Монголии вспышки до сих пор случаются, так что нет, это я отменять не стану. Да и вообще стоит задуматься… Можно было бы дописать запрет на перемещение на такси инфицированным СOVID-19… — прищурился Холмс.  
  
Грег кивнул: спорить с Майкрофтом было себе дороже, и он уже много раз в этом убеждался.  
  
— Хорошо, дальше: детям до десяти лет нельзя смотреть на обнаженные манекены. Бред же! Сейчас дети стали такими, что в свои десять лет знают о сексе больше, чем мы в пятнадцать!  
  
— Ты придираешься к мелочам, — поморщился Холмс.  
  
— Ну ладно, тогда как тебе такое: нельзя вывешивать кровать из окна.  
  
— Согласен, тут стоит подумать. Судя по всему, это осталось со Средневековья.  
  
Грег довольно улыбнулся.  
  
— А вот еще: мужчине разрешается мочиться в общественном месте, если это происходит у заднего колеса его автомобиля и при этом его правая рука находится на автомобиле. Это вообще как? Не спихивай все на Средние века! Автомобилей в то время не было!  
  
— Хорошо, тут я тоже подумаю…  
  
— Уж подумай! Ты себе можешь представить, что будет, если про это узнают все фрики и начнут на законных основаниях вытворять такое посреди Лондона?  
  
— Это нужно устранить в ближайшее время…  
  
— Отельеры тебе скажут спасибо, если ты сделаешь так, что отменят закон по которому они обязаны бесплатно кормить лошадь постояльца.  
  
Майкрофт лишь улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Какие еще пожелания?  
  
— Я, конечно, иногда офигеваю от того, что творят за рулем некоторые женщины, но на мой взгляд, обязанность мужа бежать с красным флагом впереди автомобиля за рулем которого его жена — это перебор. Радуйся, что феминисткам еще есть чем заняться! А то тебе от них не отбиться, случись что в их странных мозгах!  
  
Майкрофт лишь тонко усмехнулся.  
  
— Это было бы очень кстати… но да, согласен, тоже стоит отменить.  
  
— Вот! Ты представь себе, если вдруг пришлось бы проверять как этот закон исполняют!  
  
— Я понял тебя, Грегори, постараюсь что-нибудь исправить, — Майкрофт уже представлял масштабы бедствия, ведь вряд ли кто-то из ученых копал так глубоко, как это мог сделать Холмс. — Еще что-то есть?  
  
— Есть! Как тебе запрет на смерть в Парламенте? Знал об этом? Ты же частенько туда заглядываешь. Оказывается, если человек там умрет, то придется организовывать государственные похороны!  
  
— А вот это табу, Грегори! Вот с этим законом я не стану ничего делать! — решительно сказал Холмс, поднимаясь из-за стола и поправляя пиджак.  
  
— Майкрофт! — Грег удивленно посмотрел на него. — Но это же глупость самая настоящая…  
  
— Ты хочешь лишить меня государственных похорон? Как ты верно заметил, я там очень часто бываю и предпочел бы получить от Короны небольшой бонус, — Холмс широко улыбнулся.  
  
  
**Название** : Дуракам закон не писан  
**Автор** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер** : мини (1107 слов)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи** : Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд, Андерсон за кадром  
**Категория** : слэш  
**Жанр** : стеб  
**Рейтинг** : PG-13  
**Задание** : «Законы, запреты, правила, табу»  
**Краткое содержание** : Андерсон достал Грега дурацкими высказываниями, и тот просит Майкрофта издать закон против дураков.  
**Предупреждения** : чуть-чуть нецензурной лексики.  
**Примечание:** все совпадения считать случайными. Но, как говорится, у кого есть счёт, могут записывать на него все, что им будет угодно.  
**Для голосования** : #. WTF Mystrade 2021 - «Дуракам закон не писан»  
  
Грег с утра был не в духе. Даже, можно сказать, зол. Настолько, что хотелось со всей дури приложить кулаком о стену, чтобы хоть немного спустить пар. Останавливало только одно: Майкрофт точно не одобрил бы кровавых пятен на обоях. Он вообще весьма консервативен в вопросах... декорирования помещения.  
  
Кстати, о Майкрофте. Вот его, кажется, ничем не проймёшь. Какая бы фигня вокруг ни творилась, всегда спокоен. Даже сейчас, когда Грег трижды уронил ложку и рассыпал сахар, а потом грохнул чашкой о блюдце так, что хрупкий фарфор жалобно задребезжал, он лишь приподнял бровь и продолжил изучать утреннюю газету.  
  
В конце концов Лестрейд не выдержал.  
  
— Ты, помнится, спрашивал, что подарить мне на годовщину? Придумай какой-нибудь закон против идиотов!  
  
— Как ты себе это представляешь? — на губах Холмса мелькнула едва уловимая улыбка.  
  
— Не знаю! Но ты же умный, сообразишь.  
  
Майкрофт наконец отложил газету и посмотрел на Грега своим особым сканирующим взглядом, отмечая усталость после проведённой на выезде ночи, едва заметные следы от маски на лице и вконец расстроенные нервы. Майкрофт нахмурился, и Лестрейд готов был поклясться, что тот даже вычислил точное количество сигарет, выкуренных мужем за время ночного рейда.  
  
— Прекращай свою дедукцию, — раздраженно попросил он. — Если ты сочтешь, что я интереснее финансовой сводки, которую ты изучаешь все утро, то...  
  
— Ты хотел сказать, что способен сам поведать мне причину своего дурного настроения? И ещё эта странная просьба. Я не удивляюсь, когда Шерлок именует всех окружающих идиотами. Но тебе такое обычно не свойственно.  
  
— Не всех, — признал Грег. — Только Андерсона. Как же он меня достал...  
  
Холмс устало вздохнул.  
  
— И что же мистер Андерсон сделал на сей раз?  
  
— А на сей раз, мой дорогой, он счёл себя вправе обсуждать... тебя. Что ты с какого-то хрена аристократ, причём, скорее всего, дутый — и больше пыжишься, пытаясь им казаться. Выпендриваешься, короче. А я, мол, поддерживаю, поскольку мне лестно, что живу с «голубой кровью».  
  
Майкрофт равнодушно пожал плечами. Вопреки ожиданиям Грега, его подобные инсинуации в свой адрес совершенно не задели.  
  
— И все? Ты так завёлся из-за сущего пустяка? Но с какой стати тебя вообще волнует мнение мистера Андерсона обо мне — или о нас с тобой?  
  
— Да просто противно, — признал Грег. — С тех пор как мы поженились, он только и делает, что сыплет глубокомысленными (а на самом деле, откровенно тупыми) замечаниями о том, кто из нас кого имеет, кто кому отсасывает и насколько правильно мы это делаем. Мол, раз ты весь такой крутой, то в постели непременно должен быть снизу — надо же хоть где-то подчиняться. А для меня это типа компенсация. Как же, такой шанс: поиметь правительство, которое ежедневно имеет всех. Представляешь? Вроде как я с тобой не потому, что люблю тебя, а исключительно чтобы почувствовать себя крутым.  
  
— Я искренне не понимаю, с чего тебя огорчает подобная чепуха? — Майкрофт едва заметно поморщился. — Ты давно знаешь, что мистер Андерсон — не слишком умный человек. И что он склонен объяснять по собственному разумению все, чего не понимает или что вызывает у него зависть. Вспомни, как они с сержантом Донован пытались обвинить Шерлока, что тот сам совершает преступления и только потому так легко их раскрывает.  
  
Лестрейд растерянно потёр переносицу. Его поражало спокойное отношение Холмса к тому, что на его голову какой-то недалекий судмедэксперт вылил ведро грязи.  
  
— Нет, ну я понимаю... Шерлоку он точно завидовал. А я-то ему что сделал? Или ты?  
  
— Людям свойственно завидовать тому, чего у них нет — и не может быть. Чужому уму, таланту, успеху. Лучшие из людей восхищаются, когда кто-то хорошо делает то, на что они сами не способны. Худшие — истекают ядом, пытаясь обругать, принизить чужие достижения. Им кажется, что чужой талант или успех каким-то образом причиняет вред им лично. Демонстрирует их собственную незначительность.  
  
— Говорю же, я понимаю, когда он наезжает на Шерлока...  
  
— Ты старший инспектор и до сих не стал суперинтендантом только потому, что сам отказался от повышения. А его карьера застыла в одной точке десяток лет назад. Ты счастлив в браке, а он разрывается между женой и любовницей, причём ни там, ни тут не видит ничего, кроме скандалов и упреков. Мне продолжать?  
  
— Он уверен, что повышение мне предложили только потому, что ты помог, — поведал Грег.  
  
— Об этом я и говорю. Мистеру Андерсону попросту не хватает мужества признать, что кто-то талантливее или успешнее его.  
  
— Но... надо же с этим что-то делать!  
  
Майкрофт искренне улыбнулся. Грегори и без того невероятно красив, а праведное возмущение делало его совершенно неотразимым. Эти горящие глаза и слегка покрасневшие щеки...  
  
— Игнорировать, — мягко проговорил он. — Мелочные люди, позволяющие себе злобные выпады в адрес других, кормятся их обратной реакцией. Их извращенное, завистливое сознание наполняется счастьем от мысли, что удар достиг цели. Что их старания заметили, что они причинили боль или огорчили адресата. Тебе, дорогой, действительно следовало бы пропускать слова мистера Андерсона мимо ушей. Так, словно ты их вовсе не слышал.  
  
Грег молча сглотнул, понимая, что супруг прав. Игнорировать, конечно, надо. Но... легко ему говорить, он-то умение общаться со всякими акулами и крокодилами годами оттачивал. А Грег — мужик простой. Ему искусство дипломатии недоступно.  
  
— Но... ведь дурак же! — отчаянно проговорил он. — Несёт бред целыми днями, а я что, должен терпеть? На прошлой неделе он отказался ехать к Шерлоку, чтобы забрать образцы почвы. Знаешь почему? Потому что Бейкер-стрит, по его словам, находится в ебенях!  
  
Брови Майкрофта сошлись над переносицей: он никогда не позволял себе нецензурных выражений и не любил, когда бранные слова использовали в его присутствии.  
  
— Прости, это была дословная цитата, — развёл руками Грег. — Но ведь глупо же! С каких пор Вестминстер это еб... в смысле, задворки города? Что тогда говорить о каком-нибудь Финчли? Я так ему и ответил: если уж Бейкер-стрит находится где-то в еб... — ну, ты понял, — тогда и Букингемский дворец, очевидно, там же. А что, тоже W1*.  
  
— Я полагаю, мистер Андерсон отлично осведомлён о географии города. А к моему брату отказался ехать из чистой вредности.  
  
— Вот именно! — горячо согласился Лестрейд. — Но иногда я мечтаю... ты же можешь все, правда? Вот бы придумал закон, чтобы за подобные очевидные глупости людей можно было бы арестовывать на сутки. Или хотя бы штрафовать.  
  
Майкрофт засмеялся так искренне, что вокруг глаз его образовалась сеть мелких морщинок, а на щеках появились ямочки.  
  
— Грегори! Даже предложи я подобный законопроект, парламент его не примет. Потому что тогда большинство из членов парламента в первый же день окажется за решеткой. И подумай о количестве дураков... Где ты возьмёшь столько камер?  
  
— Да я же просто так... Ну, бухчу, чтобы немного успокоиться. Слушай, Андерсон верит во всякий бред. Я хочу сказать, в мировой заговор рептилоидов, во вред вышек 5G, в то, что за каждым из нас ежесекундно следят... А можно я скажу ему при случае — по секрету, разумеется, — что правительство разрабатывает закон против дураков? Вдруг он тогда поутихнет?  
  
— Скажи, дорогой, скажи. — Майкрофт снова рассмеялся. — Я не возражаю, даже если после этого мистер Андерсон провозгласит меня главным рептилоидом. Но взамен пообещай мне, что перестанешь принимать его глупости близко к сердцу. Помни: дуракам закон не писан.  
  


* Буква, обозначающая район, указывает и сторону света, то есть место его расположения на карте. Так в переводе с английского Е значит East (восток), W — соответственно West (запад), N — North (север), S — South (юг). Цифра, которая идет после первой буквы или первых двух букв индекса, свидетельствует об отдаленности района от центра города, то есть район N4 расположен дальше от центра на север, чем район N1.  
Соответственно, если Бейкер-стрит расположена в зоне W1, это означает — западная часть центра Лондона.


End file.
